Blame It On The Rain
by KuroKokoro13
Summary: It's a song fic that goes 'Blame It On The Rain' by He Is We. 8059


**_You, got me caught in all this mess._**

**_I guess, we can blame it on the rain._**

**_My pain is knowing I can't have you, _**

**_I can't have you._**

Gokudera took a deep breath before gaining his cool and walking onto the roof top. He smiled brightly and waved to Tsuna, "Hello, Tenth!" He sat down by the next Vongola Boss and allowed his eyes to flicker to a certain baseball nut for less than a second.

Gokudera pulled out a cigarette and looked over at Yamamoto. "Hey" he spoke, a bored expression on his face, but his heart racing. Gokudera felt slightly relaxed when the idiot smiled at him. He would never say it out loud, but he really did love that smile, even more when it was for him.

"Okay, now that you both are here I can finally share my news with you!" Yamamoto smiled and looked down with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I think I'm going to ask Haru out on a date!" he smiled brightly and looked up at his two friends. "What do you think?"

Gokudera took a sharp breath in and felt his heart drop.

"That sounds great, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna smiled at his friends and turned to look at Gokudera. "Isn't that right?"

Gokudera furrowed his brows slightly before nodding slightly, eyes moving to look at Yamamoto. "Yeah."

**_I catch my breath, _**

**_The one you took the moment you entered the room. _**

**_My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you._**

As Yamamoto talked about his plans for Haru and how he was going to approach her, Gokudera lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply; mind swarming. 'Why her? Why that stupid woman? What was so special about her? There isn't anything special about her! Yamamoto is just being an idiot! He would see! She wasn't the right person for him! Gokudera wa-'Gokudera blinked and his cigarette fell from his hands. He slowly stood up.

"Dera'?"

Gokudera smiled slightly. "I'm Happy for you. I really am. Just, I need to take care of something." He mumbled and walked back into the building.

**_Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,_**

"Dera' wait up!"

Gokudera turned at the bottom of the stairs and looked up with a sad smile at the other. "Yeah?"

**_Try to understand the words you say,_**

**_And the way you move?_**

"What's wrong? Did I do or say something wrong?" Yamamoto asked getting to the bottom of the stairs. "if I did I'm really sorry."

Gokudera gave a hurt chuckle, while looking down. "you didn't do anything wrong"

Yamamoto moved his hands to cup Gokudera's cheeks and make the other look up at him. "You're an awful lier."

**_Does she get the same big rush,_**

**_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_**

**_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_**

Gokudera's eyes widened when he was pulled into a hug. Yamamoto's arms were around him, and their cheeks brushed ever so slightly. Hesitantly, Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's waist, and buried his face into the other's shoulder. He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath before pulling back to look up at the other.

**_Maybe I'm alone in this, _**

**_But I find peace in solitude knowing, _**

**_If I had but just one kiss this whole room, _**

**_Would be glowing._**

**_We'd be glowing, _**

**_We'd be glowing. _**

"You are the biggest fucking idiot. I can't stand you , but…" Gokudera leaned up and pressed his lips to Yamamoto's softly. He moved to pull back, but Yamamoto only moved closer as he was about to pull away. The kiss didn't last long but it was enough, and when Yamamoto finally let Gokudera pull away, the bomber pushed the other away. "Who said you could do that?!"

Yamamoto chuckled lightly. "You're the one who kissed me~"

Gokudera's face went red. "….so"

"So, we have a lot to talk about." Yamamoto smiled and took Gokudera's hand, and started to lead him back up to the roof. "To start off, I didn't know Dera' swung that way~"

"S-shut up!"

* * *

**Hey, let me know what you think! ^^**

**Ohhh and for those who read my other stories...I'm really sorry and if it counts I plan on updates soon! I promise! ^^ **

**R&R**


End file.
